Please Don't Watch Me On Your Video Phone!
by TheRavenWinter
Summary: Kanou finally gets a video of Ayase on his phone...


_Disclaimer: I do not own Okane ga Nai nor any of its characters..._

**Please Don't Watch Me On Your Video Phone!**

Ayase moaned at the feel of Kanou's large hands as they caressed his skin, shivering in pleasure as those warm hands roamed along his chest and sides. Holding back a moan, Ayase gave a small mewl of protest as Kanou's hand moved further south, pulling his legs together as he tried to deter the other's plan, "_Kanou..._Kanou-san, please s-stop! I have to g-go to school soon."

Chuckling, Kanou hid his smirk as he nuzzled at Ayase's hair, ignoring the other's pleas as he breathed in the light fresh scent of his lover, relishing in holding the other so close to him, cradling the other in his lap. Leaning further down, Kanou licked the shell of Ayase's ear, blowing lightly on the wet skin before whispering, "I thought I told you to keep your legs open."

Ayase bit back a moan as he complied, his back arching slightly as Kanou gripped his length in a teasing grip, his breath catching as Kanou lightly ran the tips of his fingers along the tender skin. His hips jerking as he followed the motion, whining at the fissure of pleasure that action provoked. Sneaking his hands up, Ayase gripped Kanou's shirt as he tried to find better leverage, hissing at the sharp spike of pleasured pain as Kanou free hand teased his chest, encouraging one bud after the other to harden before moving on.

"_Kanou-san!_" His back arching sharply, Ayase felt himself nearing his end, his hips thrusting into the other's grip as he tried to seek completion. But it was short lived as he felt Kanou withdraw from him, confusion lacing his pleasure addled mind as he tried to figure out why the other had stopped, "Kanou-san_..._what..."

Turning, Ayase's watched as Kanou leaned back and reached for something out of his sight, '_Maybe he's..._' His confusion deepened as Kanou's phone came into view, '_I didn't hear the phone ring..._'

"Kanou-san...?"

Wrapping his arms back around the confused blonde, Kanou deftly flicked the phone on as his free hand moved to rest his long fingers around the base of Ayase's arousal, his voice almost conversational as he spoke, "I'm going away on a business trip for a few weeks..." Ayase gasped as the other's plan finally seemed to click into place, mortified by what the other was suggesting they do, "...and I want to take something to remember you by while I'm gone."

"Kanou-san, you can't _do_ that!"

Smirking, Kanou watched the screen as he moved his hand from base to tip, gathering some of the beads of cum that had already begun to escape before repeating the process again, recording the action as he did so, "When has that ever stopped me before?"

Ayase bit down on his lip as he tried to hold back a moan, cursing himself for being so sensitive. He could feel himself weakening, his limbs slowly becoming useless as he watch in abject horror as Kanou's actions were recorded on the other's phone, shamed that his arousal only grew as he watched the tiny screen. Turning away, Ayase tried his best to hide his face against Kanou's chest, his leaking length rocking into Kanou's hand as he sought his own release, "_Kanou~!_"

Slowing his hand down, Kanou took care to make sure that the blonde did not come just yet, teasing along the base of Ayase's arousal before dipping down to press against Ayase's entrance.

He slowly massaged the muscle, never entering but applying pressure to the sensitive area again and again as he kept Ayase on the edge. Waiting, Kanou continued the action until he felt Ayase push back against him, trying to take him in as the ring of muscles twitched and gripped at the tip of his fingers, listening as Ayase mewled in frustration.

Retracting them, Kanou trailed his hand along Ayase's body, following the other's lines as he reached to grasp Ayase's hand within his own, linking them together before moving to place it just above the other's length, "Touch yourself."

Surprised, Ayase turned to look at the taller man, not used to such a request from the other. Leaning down, Kanou tried to encourage the other, his voice barely above a whisper as he lick along the ridge of the other's ear, "Ayase."

Hesitating for a moment, Ayase bit his lip. It was embarrassing enough what they had done so far, but he was so close to cumming and chances were good that Kanou-san would only make him wait longer if he didn't do as he was asked. Making up his mind, Ayase tentively move his hand lower to grasp himself, slowly beginning to pump his hand, the other quickly following suit as his blush intensified.

He was so close already, leaning back against Kanou's chest as he closed his eyes, his hips thrusting forward into his own grip. He knew it wouldn't take much more for him to finally come. Speeding the pace up, Ayase chased after his release, his hand awkwardly fumbling as Kanou spoke, "Ayase, open your eyes. I want you to watch as you make yourself come."

Knowing better than to disobey, Ayase did as he was asked, moaning at the surreal site of watching himself on the screen. Feeling Kanou latch onto his neck, marking him, Ayase gave a high pitched moan as he tumbled over the edge, his cum splaying on the screen as he reached his completion.

Pleased, Kanou hit the save button, cleaning the front of his phone off before setting it aside and lifting the small bundle from his lap, setting Ayase out across their bed. Kanou let his gaze roam over the small blonde appreciatively, leaning down to kiss the other for the first time today, taking his time to fully savor the other before pulling back and resting his head against the other's, "If you hurry up and take a shower you might still make it to class."

His blissful haze broken, Ayase's eyes grew huge, reality crashing in as he roughly pushed Kanou off of him, the taller man forgotten as he rushed to get ready for school once more. Chuckling, Kanou decided it was time for him to get ready to leave too. Changing his clothes quickly, Kanou gave one last look towards his lover before grabbing his suitcase and leaving the apartment. He had deterred the other long enough for today. Besides if he stayed much longer the other just might try to delete his latest acquisition.


End file.
